


WWAD (What Would Azu Do)?

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu looks miserable and it just isn't right, Sasha thinks.





	WWAD (What Would Azu Do)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sea-Glass (PJ_Marvell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ_Marvell/gifts).



Azu looks miserable and it isn’t right. Azu shouldn’t look as miserable as she does and someone should cheer her up. Except there isn’t anyone else around and Sasha’s never been good at these kind of things. Especially not with people like Azu who seem to have little interest in daggers and bad puns. Those Sasha is good at. 

“You good?” She attempts at...something.

“Fine,” Azu says with the voice of someone who is definitely not.

“You sure? I mean...if you- you know, want to-”

“I’m fine.”

It just isn’t right, is what it is.

Maybe if she tries what someone else would do? Not Grizzop, that doesn’t seem like it would work either. Perhaps Hamid… or... what would Azu do? Seems as good a plan as any, Sasha supposes and leans over to place an awkward arm around Azu’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a hug? That’s how they work right?”

“Oh,” Azu breathes out, then gives a small laugh. “Yes,” she says and pulls Sasha into a proper hug. She’s well good at it too, better than Sasha, though her’s seemed to have helped, so Sasha might not be too bad at them either.

 


End file.
